Catch me
by Nella Siphron
Summary: Natsumi is stressed and needs some personal relaxation, but what happens when Giroro crosses her mind and then walks into her room? This is pretty much a one-shot with two ending paths, one with fluff and the other without. Warning: This story has mature adult content. Also I don't own the frogs... or the show. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the emotional fluffy ending.

* * *

Natsumi closed the front door behind her and leaned her back against it. **_Ugh, today was another tiring day, and I'm home late_****.** She tossed her shoes off and replaced them with the pink slippers sitting in the corner by the door. Making her way inside the house, her back gave way and she slumped forwards. Fuyuki offers the zombie teen some of Keroro's cooking but she shrugged and continued to her room.

**_Another stressful drag of testing, sports, and not being able to confess to Saburo. I wonder if he even feels the same for me. He's definitely never made any sign or clue to it. Maybe I should give him up?_**Natsumi collapses onto the fluffy blankets of her bed. **_Also the frogs haven't made any attempts for world domination lately, so I know they're going to do that soon and I don't want to deal with it. I need to get some relief and I don't think that even the best sweet potato in the world could help me._**

The girl sat up now, slightly embarrassed by the new idea in her head. It wasn't exactly a new activity to her but she never did it that often. Natsumi also understood that it was a good exercise but it didn't help that she would feel abashed to resort to her perverted side. She stood and crept to her window. Before pulling the drapes closed, she took one glance outside and saw the billowing smoke from the familiar fire pit below.

Once Natsumi was sure that her room was sealed from any chance of onlookers, she sat on the side of her bed and slipped her shirt off. It dropped to the floor with the quietest thud on the carpet. Her fingers danced softly over her exposed skin. Her right hand traveled behind and undid the clasp that held the constraining bra.

She gasped slightly at the rush of cool air as the apex of each breast began to erect. Her left hand traveled over the left apex as her right changed positions to the zipper on her skirt. She could feel slight warmth growing between her thighs.

The stress was already draining from her body as a primal need replaced it. She stripped the rest of her coverings to the floor. With her back over the bed and her legs sprawled, Natsumi was ready to let her hands roam her slender body.

She teased herself by gently caressing the edge of her vulva and randomly passing over the entrance. Deciding that she was warmed up and open, Natsumi slid one finger through and took a deep breathe.

As soon as she slid in and out again she heard a familiar voice at the end of the hallway almost by her door.

"Keroro, stop it! I'm not gonna bother her just so you can manipulate her in another retarded scheme!"

**_That's Giroro. _**

The realization sent a strong zap of electricity through her pelvis and up her spine. This feeling was a first for her and she nearly stopped except for the deathly strong urge to release. Goosebumps rose over her skin. Without thinking she slid in another finger and picked up the pace.

"Stop shoving you idiot! I said I wouldn't do it!" The voice grew louder in volume.

**_He's right outside my door! Please don't let him see me. What if he catches me? I think I want him to._**

Her breath increased as her fantasies ran wild. There wasn't any time for her to judge herself, she had already come this far. When the thought of Giroro watching her passed through her mind she became so close.

**_Oohhh… Giroro….. catch me, please…. Giro-gi….ro _**"Giro…Giroro!"

The red frog reacted to his maiden's cry and upon entering saw her sprawled on her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes. One leg draped over the edge giving him a full view including her sticky fingers. The love drunk teen noticed the petrified frog and sat up quickly hiding under her blanket.

"Giroro, man…. Did she kill you already?" Keroro peered into the room. Natsumi pulled the blanket tighter and closed her eyes.

_"GET OUT!"_ The green frog saw the girl huddled and thought she was cold but ran when he heard the piercing anger in her scream.

After a minute, making sure no one else would show up, Natsumi quickly threw on a tank top and baggy pants. She ran to close the door and knelt to the paled keronian.

"Oh god, Giroro. Please don't hate me. I'm so, so sorry." **_What the hell was I thinking?! What is wrong with me?! I can't believe he actually walked in on me! _**

Natsumi curled into a ball with her knees to her chest when Giroro didn't respond. The silence seemed to drag on for hours and Natsumi became more worried and was on the verge of crying from embarrassment.

Giroro heard her soft but sharp breaths, almost like a hiccup. His head drooped down and he closed his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry… for barging in. It was a complete invasion of privacy. I just heard your scream and thought you were in trouble." When the girl looked up she saw him kneeling towards her. "If you wish to punish me, do so now."

Natsumi was surprised to see him so willing to accept punishment. **_Aren't I the one at fault here?_**

"I'm not going to hurt you Giroro, especially since you were only thinking of my safety. Besides, I'm the one who did something so inappropriate."

The red frog looked up at his pekoponian counterpart.

"You have every right to do as you wish in your room. I'm just surprised you were thinking of me. Aren't you obsessed with the white haired boy wearing the creepy hat?"

Natsumi was about to argue when she realized that it was the truth. She was obsessed with Saburo; at least she used to be. Looking away, she began to respond.

"I'm having doubts that Saburo even likes me. I wasn't even thinking of him when I started umm… that. When I heard your voice yelling at Keroro… I think my mind just lost control." She blushed deeper as she went on. "I know I'm a strong girl and I don't need anyone, but it would just be nice if someone could love me."

"Natsumi, you are loved."

"I know. I have my mom and Fuyuki. I also have my grandmother and so many friends."

"That isn't what I meant."

She looked back towards the frog.

"Well if someone does love me then they haven't made the effort to make it known."

Giroro blushed.

"I always thought it was a little too obvious." He froze with his fists clenched over his lap; waiting for the entire scene to turn for the worst.

Natsumi's brain wanted to make the connection that everyone else saw so obviously. It just didn't make sense to her. Her falling in love with him would be easier to believe than him falling for her. He was a proud warrior sent to invade. He didn't let weaknesses trouble him, especially love. **_I have to ask him. It's the only way I can know for sure._**

"Giroro, do you love me?"

"I do love you Natsumi. You're strong and admirable. Nothing stops you from achieving your goal and you are the first to beat me with a vegetable. Not only are you strong, but you're beautiful. I know I'm not poetic like that Saburo thing, but I would gladly go into battle with you any day."

Natsumi placed her hand over her heart as if to hold it in place. She felt the happiness and fluttering sensation she dreamed of when she fantasized about Saburo confessing to her.

"I think… I think I'm in love with you too, Giroro." She leaned down and kissed him feeling the burst of warmth wash over her and into her heart. This was what she had hoped for, what she wanted; the feeling of love burning throughout her body. Giroro could feel the strong waves flood him as well as he returned her kiss.

When they parted Natsumi breathed shakily in and out. She rested her forehead against Giroro's as her vision grew blurry from the rush. The flashes of heat turned to a bubbly sensation and Natsumi giggled.

"My warrior frog."

"And I will always be that, if you want."

Natsumi scooped him up and hugged him close.

"You've given me exactly what I wanted."


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second version which was actually the first idea i had in my head. so i guess it's the bit that should have come first lolz.

it's all the same until Natsumi screams "GET OUT!" so feel free to skip if you wish. other than that enjoy!

* * *

Natsumi closed the front door behind her and leaned her back against it. **_Ugh, today was another tiring day, and I'm home late_****.** She tossed her shoes off and replaced them with the pink slippers sitting in the corner by the door. Making her way inside the house, her back gave way and she slumped forwards. Fuyuki offers the zombie teen some of Keroro's cooking but she shrugged and continued to her room.

**_Another stressful drag of testing, sports, and not being able to confess to Saburo. I wonder if he even feels the same for me. He's definitely never made any sign or clue to it. Maybe I should give him up?_**Natsumi collapses onto the fluffy blankets of her bed. **_Also the frogs haven't made any attempts for world domination lately, so I know they're going to do that soon and I don't want to deal with it. I need to get some relief and I don't think that even the best sweet potato in the world could help me._**

The girl sat up now, slightly embarrassed by the new idea in her head. It wasn't exactly a new activity to her but she never did it that often. Natsumi also understood that it was a good exercise but it didn't help that she would feel abashed to resort to her perverted side. She stood and crept to her window. Before pulling the drapes closed, she took one glance outside and saw the billowing smoke from the familiar fire pit below.

Once Natsumi was sure that her room was sealed from any chance of onlookers, she sat on the side of her bed and slipped her shirt off. It dropped to the floor with the quietest thud on the carpet. Her fingers danced softly over her exposed skin. Her right hand traveled behind and undid the clasp that held the constraining bra.

She gasped slightly at the rush of cool air as the apex of each breast began to erect. Her left hand traveled over the left apex as her right changed positions to the zipper on her skirt. She could feel slight warmth growing between her thighs.

The stress was already draining from her body as a primal need replaced it. She stripped the rest of her coverings to the floor. With her back over the bed and her legs sprawled, Natsumi was ready to let her hands roam her slender body.

She teased herself by gently caressing the edge of her vulva and randomly passing over the entrance. Deciding that she was warmed up and open, Natsumi slid one finger through and took a deep breathe.

As soon as she slid in and out again she heard a familiar voice at the end of the hallway almost by her door.

"Keroro, stop it! I'm not gonna bother her just so you can manipulate her in another retarded scheme!"

**_That's Giroro. _**

The realization sent a strong zap of electricity through her pelvis and up her spine. This feeling was a first for her and she nearly stopped except for the deathly strong urge to release. Goosebumps rose over her skin. Without thinking she slid in another finger and picked up the pace.

"Stop shoving you idiot! I said I wouldn't do it!" The voice grew louder in volume.

**_He's right outside my door! Please don't let him see me. What if he catches me? I think I want him to._**

Her breath increased as her fantasies ran wild. There wasn't any time for her to judge herself, she had already come this far. When the thought of Giroro watching her passed through her mind she became so close.

**_Oohhh… Giroro….. catch me, please…. Giro-gi….ro _**"Giro…Giroro!"

The red frog reacted to his maiden's cry and upon entering saw her sprawled on her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes. One leg draped over the edge giving him a full view including her sticky fingers. The love drunk teen noticed the petrified frog and sat up quickly hiding under her blanket.

"Giroro, man…. Did she kill you already?" Keroro peered into the room. Natsumi pulled the blanket tighter and closed her eyes.

_"GET OUT!"_ Giroro slammed the door shut between him and the girl as Keroro ran to safety elsewhere.

Natsumi covered her mouth surprised and confused. **_Why did I do that? What about Giroro could excite me like that? Do-do I love him? _**Her heart jumped at the thought. She pushed it as far to the side of her mind as possible and quickly cleaned up and dressed before standing next to the door. Natsumi knew that he stood just on the other side.

"Giroro please don't hate me. I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me." Whispering she knelt down and placed a hand on the wood. "Maybe you should just forget what happened."

The shuffling of footsteps made a path away from the door. The girl cupped her face and cried fearful that she had ruined what might have been the best friendship she would ever have.

Giroro on the other hand tried his hardest to reach the safety and privacy of his tent without anyone noticing the perverted tension building inside of him. **_ I can't believe Natsumi thought of me… like that._**

Once inside he plopped down against the side of his tent and relaxed, feeling the pressure extend his needy member. He stroked, acknowledging its presence. Knowing that Natsumi thought of him for such an action, he wouldn't feel as bad as he usually did. So through the night he rubbed out the sexual urges and after a half-assed cleanup he fell asleep.


End file.
